discord_bnha_rp_gfandomcom-20200215-history
Nari Sohn
Nari Sohn is a member of 1C. Quirk Undead She possesses qualities that are similar to the 'undead' in many fictional works. She can turn completely invisible (her clothes cannot) for seemingly unlimited amounts of time. When her quirk is active (it can only be turned off if she's gravely injured or unconscious) her hair and eyes turn white and her skin gets even paler. With her quirk she can: * Eat raw meat with no consequences * Turn invisible * Go through anything solid (her clothes do not go through along with her though) * Fly/Float Backstory (Edited from what was originally posted in the server) Nari Sohn was born a quiet child who never made any fuss - even as a baby she didn't cry. It appeared that she was completely quirkless, she hadn't inherited the zombie features of her father or ghost features of her mother but at the age of 4 Nari ran into the road and got hit by a car. Surpisingly, she didn't die. Everybody thought she had, due to flatlining, but after a few hours of weeping her parents noticed her wake up; it was hard to not notice her waking up seeing as she screamed for a whole 3 hours but once that was over they rest assured their daughter was still 'alive' and had even now inherited the quirk of being 'undead'. In Elementary School, Nari was secluded from her peers. Not by choice and not by the word of her teachers, but just because everybody found her weird. Small children sure are nice people. Her lack of emotion was found weird, the fact that she was a girl and picked spiders up by their legs without being squeamish was weird, the fact that people got chills when around her was weird, her lack of breathing and body temperature was weird; she was considered weird if you hadn't picked up on that. Having no friends wasn't a big deal for Nari, sure, she felt pangs of loneliness watching everybody else have fun (and watching them all avoid her) but in the end, she was fine being alone. In Year 3 of primary school, Nari no longer had to worry about this though as she bit a child one day when she got cornered by them and panicked. After the incident, Nari was sent to live with her Aunt and Uncle where she was homeschooled. It seemed to do her some good as she now showed some forms of emotion, even if they were just minor and sometimes unnoticable. Once she returned and was asked about the incident that got her sent away in the first place, Nari had no recollection of it ever happening but after discussing it more all she could mention was that she was 'hungry'. After checking her over multiple times and getting outside opinions, it was decided that she had memory issues (due to being... dead, so never being 100% present in a situation mentally or emotionally) and clearly could not control herself properly when being deprived of things such as food. Nari stopped being homeschooled and returned to public school in the final two years of Junior High, taking up physical activities on her own outside of school in order to remain healthy and to help her keep being on her way to her new dream of being a pro hero (She read a lot of old hero comics when staying with her Aunt and Uncle). She expected everything to go the same as Elementary, nobody would talk to her. Although, she also hoped that she wouldn't bite anybody, so, y'know, heyho. For the first few weeks, all was well and some people indeed made attempts to talk to her but soon gave up upon seeing that she would never laugh at jokes, never showed gratefulness for kind deeds done for her and in general showed no reaction to any actions done towards her. When at home, her parents would offer the idea of showing more emotion, even if she never felt any, she could play pretend. But this idea was quickly shot down as Nari was against the idea of lying to everybody she met, if she was going to have friends, they'd be her friends because they liked the real her. After the first few weeks of kind attempts to befriend her, eventually everybody chose to ignore Nari; excluding a group of children in her class. To be forward, these children bullied Nari. She gave no reaction so clearly she had no issues with it, right? Nari didn't allow herself to be properly angry with any of the tormentors out of fear of losing control of herself. After a while, it got worse. Yelling and pushing turned into lifting her skirt up in the middle of a crowd while she was invisible because "It shouldn't matter if nobody can see anything" (surprise surprise, this is why Ghostie is uncomfortable with 1C's perverted comments). Eventually, the children begun getting bored of having no reaction, and so decided to try one last thing before either moving on or dropping their tortuous acts entirely. Taking her to an area of the school that nobody else was in, they told her they just wanted to help her feel something. Despite her protests, one of the members of the group brought out a pair of scissors and proceeded to cut her hair. As much as they were expecting her to protest and argue, her one reaction was "Ah." Before turning invisible and not turning visible until some days later when her parents noticed her sudden change in hair length. After that, even the group of children who tormented Nari didn't pay attention to her. As a result of realizing just what this group had made Nari go through, she spent even more time trying to train herself to be Pro Hero material. Stats Strengths * Strong legs * Rational * Good with teamwork n stuff Weaknesses * Really blunt and straightforward so can come off as rude * Has trouble restraining herself in battle so gets hurt easily * Kinda lazy Stats (Speed is 5 when floating/flying) Triva/Info * Nari has a habit of making people uncomfortable when she eats. Due to constantly being invisible, people can see the food inside of her. She is unaware of this making people uncomfortable so still doesn't know why people stare when she eats. * She became friends with Alyssia after Alyssia fought her. * She got her hairclip from her Aunt. * She is noticably close with Piglet, Alyssia and Avenna. * She is in the photography club Category:Yuuei Category:Student Category:Main Students Category:1C